


The Blacklist

by crazycrimeclowns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Liam is Liz, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Red Reddington, The Blacklist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrimeclowns/pseuds/crazycrimeclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, one of the world's most wanted people, surrenders himself to the Federal Bureau of Investigation and offers them the deal of a lifetime- a list of the world's most dangerous people in exchange for immunity, and the condition that he only works with rookie FBI profiler Liam Dunbar. </p><p>As the Concierge of Crime slithers his way into Liam's life, the lies that make up world begin to unravel.</p><p>The Blacklist AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO

 A peppering of kisses pulls Liam Dunbar from sleep. He groans and buries his face into his pillow. His husband laughs and begins kissing the back of Liam’s neck instead. Theo’s morning stubble scraping against his sensitive skin always makes Liam shiver.

 Really, there are worse ways to wake up in the morning.

 “Morning, hun,” Theo whispers huskily.

 “Mmf,” Liam replies.  

 When Theo begins kissing the back of his ear, Liam turns to give his husband better access to his lips. This makes Theo laugh, and he looks down at Liam adoringly, like he’s that one thing in his life that makes the world a wonderful place.

 Most of the time, it really feels like Liam is.

 Theo leans down and brushes his lips against Liam’s, and they make out for a moment, morning breath and all. When Liam opens his eyes, he catches sight of the wall clock in front of their bed, and his eyes widen. “SHIT!”

 Startled, Theo hops off his husband and watches with a mix of worry and amusement as Liam rushes to the bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs, arms flailing madly. “No, it’s my first day!”

 “You gonna be all right, babe?” Theo asks.

 “No, no, no. I just missed the bus!” Liam calls back as he squeezes a generous amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush. As he brushes his teeth more intensely than normal, he turns on the shower. “I’m gonna need to take the car!”

 “I need the car, for the field trip,” Theo replies. “I’ll just drive you, it’s no big.”

 Liam shrugs off his underwear, hops into the shower and allows himself to savor the pressure of hot water. “You’re the best!” Liam shouts, because Theo Raeken really is. “What time do you need to be out?”

 “In about 30 minutes,” Theo answers, joining his husband under the showerhead.

 God, Theo’s going to put him in more trouble than he already is.

 Liam and Theo manage to get dressed and eat breakfast at once in record time. They drink last night’s coffee and laugh at how bad it’s gotten. Liam fills Bucky’s kennel, and says, “Behave yourself!”

 Theo laughs at him when he hands Liam his coat.

 Liam locks their front door, and is caught off guard with the way Theo is looking at him when he turns around. _That_ was the look Theo was giving him right before he asked Liam out five years ago. _That_ was the look Liam saw right before Theo got down on one knee. _That_ look always takes Liam’s breath away.

 “What?” Liam asks, gruffly (read: grumpily and blushing).

 “Nothing, it’s just that- we both woke up seven minutes ago. I probably look like shit, but you’re just as beautiful as the day I met you.”

 “Stop,” Liam says, looking down and forcing down a smile.

 “You’re the most beautiful person in the world.”

 “Stop making me blush!”

 “I love it when you blush.”

 Theo really does. He’s evil like that. He can sometimes be the biggest pain in the ass, and Liam wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. He leans in the brush his lips against Theo’s, and-

 And three FBI vans screech to a halt in front of their lawn, sirens blazing and attracting curious stares from their neighbors. Mrs. Cooper looks scandalized as she scoops her tiny dog into her frail arms and rush back into her apartment. The roar of a helicopter flying on top of their home distracts the couple from the small horde of federal agents climbing out of the vans.

 “Agent Dunbar,” comes a rough, unfamiliar voice. Liam sees a tall, imposing agent with intense eyes walk towards them with purpose. He presents his badge, and introduces himself with, “Agent Brett Talbot, Washington Field Office.”

 Liam nods, and he places an assuring, protective hand below Theo’s back. “I need you to come with me right away,” Talbot continues.

“May I ask why, Agent Talbot?”

 “Assistant Director Hale needs you right now.”


	2. Genim "Stiles" Stilinski (No. 0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Dunbar liked to think that he was prepared for anything on his first day as a rookie FBI profiler. He wasn't prepared for an armed convoy to a classified black site, a one-on-one with a scary academy legend, and an intense chat with America's number one fugitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the reader may continue, the author would like to establish that Liam Dunbar is a person of mixed heritage in this universe. The reason as to why will hopefully become apparent in future chapters. Enjoy!

 Agent Talbot insists that Assistant Director  _Derek Hale_ needed to see Liam immediately, and from the hard, determined look in his eyes, he probably won't hesitate to drag Liam by his teeth to wherever Hale is waiting. Not wanting to cause a scene possibly more drastic than an FBI helicopter hovering their neighborhood, Liam brushes his lips on his husband's. "Everything's gonna be all right, babe," he says. "I have to go now."

 Theo eyes an impatient looking Talbot warily, and shoots Liam a small, encouraging smile. "You'll be fine. I'll see you at the adoption agency, yeah?"

 "I wouldn't miss it," Liam replies with a smile. The peck on the lips Liam gave Theo earns them both an awkward cough from Agent Talbot. 

 "Take me to Agent Hale," Liam says. Talbot nods, and herds Liam to one of the vans, leaving a somber looking Theo standing on their front doorstep. 

 

* * *

 

 

  The drive to the FBI headquarters in DC was incredibly awkward. “Agent Hale prefers to explain the situation to you in person,” said Agent Talbot as he climbed into the passenger seat. Agent Talbot made no further move to engage Liam in conversation, and Liam left it at that.

 The office Talbot led him to, which Liam assumes is Agent Hale’s, manages to look both pristine and well-occupied at the same time. If Liam had to guess, he’d say that Derek Hale probably spends nights here and cleans impulsively after himself.

 Around two minutes later (Liam knows because he keeps track of time in situations like these), Derek Hale strides into the room. "Agent Dunbar," he says, voice less deep and far gentler than Liam imagined it to be. He politely extends his hand as he takes his seat on his desk chair. "Derek Hale, Assistant Director of Counter-Terrorism."

 "Yes, sir," Liam replies nervously. "I know who you are."

 Assistant Director Derek Hale, even when he is smiling politely, exudes an unbridled aura of authority. Liam remembers a small internet forum dedicated to formulating and sharing ridiculous Derek Hale factoids, something of a very real parody of Chuck Norris. Liam knew better to question the authenticity of an entry claiming that Derek Hale, armed only with a fountain pen, beat five mean armed with knives. 

 The funnier ones, of course, had to be buried under Liam's subconscious, because he can't risk laughing about it at the incredibly intimidating face of Derek Hale himself. 

 Hale is a ruggedly handsome young man in his late thirties, with sharp features highlighted by dark stubble and thick, intense eyebrows that conveys a broad spectrum of emotion, or at the very least, amplifies them. Liam can even see the Assistant Director's muscles straining against his suit.

 Perhaps the most striking of the Assistant Director's features are his eyes. They are an intense shade of hazel, with hints of brown and- silver? Agent Hale's raven black hair, in contrast with the standard sleekness of the common FBI side-part, is artfully styled. As a profiler, Liam takes this as a sign that Derek Hale pretty much still cares about his looks, and mentally snorts at the fact. 

 Agent Hale gives Liam a small smile that seems a little out of character, then asks. "Can you tell me what's going on?" 

 "I wish I could, sir," Liam replies. "All I know is that I have been escorted by a convoy of FBI agents to a classified location. Other than that, I have no idea what's going on." 

 Hale steeples his fingers together and scrutinizes Liam with a piercing stare. It took a lot of effort, but Liam manages not to squirm. After a moment, Hale speaks. "How much do you know about Genim Stilinski?"

 The sudden mention of the name catches Liam off-guard. His brows furrow, and he takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "The Concierge of Crime? One of the world's most wanted fugitives? No. 4 on the FBI's most wanted list? That Genim Stilinski?" 

 "That would be our guy. Can you tell me more about him?"

 Any FBI agent can. "He graduated the United States Naval Academy at 24, top of his class. Disappeared right after, and resurfaced four years later, leaking classified documents to enemies of the state. He spent the next decade building a syndicate of criminal contacts and acting as a facilitator of sorts to criminal activities," Hale nods, urging Liam to continue. "The man has no country, no loyalties to anyone but himself." 

 "Or the highest bidder." Hale supplies gravely. 

 "If I may ask, sir, what exactly does Genim Stilinski have to do with any of-  _this_?"

 Hale hums and rhythmically taps a finger on the wooden desk. 

 Liam braces himself for something big. 

 "Genim Stilinski surrendered himself to the Federal Bureau of Investigation earlier today," Hale reveals seriously. 

 "Stilinski offered to provide intel regarding an international contract killer that may help us save lives, but he refuses to talk to us." 

 "Sir, with all due respect, but I can't see how I can be of help to-"

 "You are the only help we have, Agent Dunbar, because he insists on speaking only to you." 

 Liam feels his eyebrows shoot up and his jaw go slack. Embarrassingly, he closes his mouth with an audible  _click_. Hale raises an eyebrow at him. The Concierge of Crime, the federal boogeyman, asking for _him_ and refusing to talk to anyone, including Derek Hale himself,  _but_ him, was a difficult thing to wrap around his head.

 Actually, it sounds pretty ridiculous. "Stilinski asked- Stilinski asked for me?" Liam asks.

 Hale nods seriously. "Mentioned you by name. I can show you the recording if you’d like?”

 “That won’t be necessary, sir. I’ll take your word for it.”

 “Thank you,” Hale answers.

 “If I may ask, sir, who was Stilinski referring to? The contract killer, I mean.”

 “William Barrow,” Hale answers. “Stilinski has given enough evidence that implicates Barrow in a number of international bombings.”

 “Why would Stilinski want to take down William Barrow?”

 “Only you can ask, Agent Dunbar,” says Hale. “But before I put you in a room with him, I have to try to figure out why he chose you."

 "I- I have no idea, sir. I've been vetted by the agency like all the others," Liam says, standing his ground against the intensity of Hale's scrutiny. "If you say that Stilinski mentioned me by name, I believe it's safe to assume that you've ordered a background check on me. I don't know how much you'll find, but I do know what you  _will_  find."

 "What will I find, Agent Dunbar?" prods Hale.

 "Nothing," Liam answers, unable to restrain himself from shrugging. "You will find nothing because, to the best of my knowledge, I have not come in contact with Genim Stilinski." 

 Hale hums again. "They tell me this is your first day on the job?"

 “Yes, sir,” replies Liam, nodding and thankful that Agent Hale didn’t push through with an implicating line of questioning. “I was reassigned from New York, graduated from Quantico last month.”

 “Well, congratulations,” says Hale with a genuine smile. Seriously, the smiling Derek Hale in front of Liam is nothing like the fabled grunting hulk of a man who scowls at everything that breathes. It’s either the things they say about Agent Hale were false, or Agent Hale might just be a pretty good faker. Either way, smiling is a good look on the assistant director. “Do me a favor- profile yourself.”

 Liam balks slightly at the rather strange request. “I’m sorry, sir?”

 “Profile yourself,” Hale repeats. “Why would he ask specifically for you? What is he looking for? Profile Liam Dunbar.”

 “Oh- uh,” Liam lets out a nervous little chuckle. Oh, god. He’s going to look guilty by acting like a fidgeting fool. “Well, I’ve been with the Bureau for two years. I was head of the mobile psych unit in New York. We worked murders, extortions-“

 “I’ve already read your resume, Agent Dunbar,” Hale interrupts, holding out the original copy of Liam’s resume.

 “Uh,” Liam says dumbly.  “Of course.”

 Hale only smiles encouragingly at him, prodding him to try again.

 Liam impulsively licks his drying lips, and takes a deep, calming breath. “My colleagues call me ‘The Hulk’. They see me as intelligent and capable. That is, when I don’t let my anger management issues get a hold of me.”

 “Like most kids who raised themselves, I can display narcissistic behavior,” Liam continues. “The absence of my biological parents led me to find parental qualities in others.”

 “I can be withdrawn, disconnected… I- I have a deep yearning to understand and relate to the criminal mind…”

 Feeling like he’s said enough, Liam leaves it at that. Or at least, he tried to. That prodding smile is still on Hale’s face. Liam sighs. “I am board certified on forensic psychology and yet I operate under the delusion that I can rewrite my past by having kids of my own.”

 “Do you find it odd that Stilinski turned up on our front doorstep on your first day?” Hale asks.

 “I think- I think that that suggests that he was waiting for me.”

 “And why is that?”

 “I’m new. He thinks I can easily be manipulated,” Liam states. “The man doesn’t know me very well.”

 Hale’s smile vanishes and is replaced by a determined line. He nods and says, “Then I think it’s time you had your chat, Agent Dunbar.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Liam finds himself in another awkward ride with Agent Talbot and two armored FBI agents. Hale had instructed the agent to escort Liam to what he called the ‘Post Office’.

 “What is this place?” Liam asks as the yellow gates of a building Liam assumes is the Post Office rise to let them in. From the outside, the enormous building itself looks innocuous and abandoned, blending itself with the DC industrial environment.

 “It’s a Metro Sorting Facility, U.S. Postal Service,” Talbot supplies. They step out of the car, but Talbot isn’t finished with his explanation. “It was abandoned and slated for demo twelve years ago. The Bureau acquired the building post-9/11.”

 At this point, as Liam’s legs struggles to keep up with the long, purposeful strides of Agent Talbot’s, the agent sounds like he’s reading from a cue card. The two armored agents jog towards a spacious-looking lift. One of them presses a button that brings the lift to life. 

 “It’s been operating a variety of covert operations since,” Talbot finishes as the doors open and the four of them file in.

 “So, you’re saying that this is a black site?” Liam asks as he stands beside the taller agent. Man, Talbot must be at least a foot higher than him.

 Talbot turns to him and, for the first time today, smiles. “We’re sentimental. We prefer to call it the ‘Post Office’.”

 When they reach the Post Office’s basement level, an agent approaches Liam and hands over a ready-made ID with instructions to wear it at all times within the building. Liam pins it on the lapel of his suit, and then looks up at Agent Talbot for approval.

 Talbot nods. He jerks his head at the two armed guards, dismissing them. He then leads Liam through a series of hallways that leads to a viewing room. Liam is surprised to see that Agent Hale is already there, looking hardly through at the darkness on the other side of the room's large window pane. "Ready, Agent Dunbar?" he asks without sparing Liam a glance.

 Liam stands beside the assistant director. He realizes that what lies beyond the glass isn't total darkness, as at the far end of the room stands what appears to be a giant metal box with glass panes. A light bulb ominously illuminates the inside of the structure, along with it's sole occupant. 

 Right in the middle of the box sits a placid-looking Genim Stilinski, who for some reason, seems to consider his incarceration to be anything but an inconvenience. Eyes closed, he looks extremely calm and meditative. He exudes the air of nonchalance, like somehow he's still not out of some kind of larger game, like he still has the cards he needs to win. Knowing the man, he probably does.

 Stilinski looks sharp in a charcoal gray waist coat and a blood red tie on a pristine-looking white shirt. He opens his eyes, and they land on Liam. He smiles.

 Liam takes in a large breath. "I'm ready, sir."

 Hale nods. "Buzz him in."

 Talbot presses a button on one of the many keyboards on the long table against the wall. The metallic door leading to the site's detention area buzzes and slowly swings open. Liam bravely takes his first step out. He shivers slightly at the sudden rush of cool air. It's like he's stepping into the frozen lake at the deepest point of Hell, Lucifer himself waiting for him at the very middle.

 He manages to hold his mask of indifference even as he notices Stilinski's eyes tracking him, evaluating him. Stilinski smiles.

 Another loud buzz rings out, and a series of metallic clinking and sliding follow. A side of Stilinski's confinement swings open, and the box itself slides away, leaving only a tiled platform and a thrilled-by-the-second-looking international criminal. Liam takes sits on the metal chair provided. After he settles, he stares directly at the glowing amber eyes of Genim Stilinski. He belatedly realizes that Stilinski is sitting still because his arms are restrained to the sides of his chair.

 A long silence stretches, broken only by the sound of Stilinski chuckling softly. "My god. Agent Dunbar, it's a pleasure." 

 "Well, here I am. What did you-"

 "Man, did you get rid of that horrendous underdcut? You look much less like a hipster. Speaking of hipsters, have you been to New York lately?" Stilinski interrupts, like Liam hadn't spoken in the first place. 

 "Tell me about Barrow, Mr. Stilinski."

 "I haven't been home in a long, long time. Beacon Hills! Born and raised," Stilinski says, once again ignoring Liam's words. He's heard stories about this. It's one of Stilinski's distinctive traits- he can fill time just talking someone's ear off. Liam has encountered something like this before, and the best way to shoot it down is to stay on track.

 "Mr. Stilinski-"

 "Stiles."

 "Excuse me?"

 "Call me Stiles, Agent Dunbar. Mr. Stilinski makes me feel like a grumpy Polish grandpa."

 

 Liam nods, showing acknowledgement. "Why involve me? I'm a nobody. As a matter of fact, it's my first day."

 Stilinski smiles and shifts, uncomfortably, in his seat. His leg starts jiggling, and his shoes start tapping the floor. "Oh, yeah. I know. And, Liam, believe me when I say- I think you're very special. You're the most special person in this room," he says. Then, he looks over Liam's head, and smiles wider. "Sorry about that, Agent Hale."

 "Also, has anyone ever told you that you look much shorter this close?"

 He somehow finds whatever it was he said funny, because Stiles starts laughing. Liam allows it to pass for a few seconds, and then he clears his throat. Stilinski looks up, and his laugh dies when he sees Liam looking unimpressed. Stilinski sighs. "Within the hour, William Barrow will abduct the daughter of  U.S. General Daniel Ryker. You can bet your ass he'll make a pretty impressive diversion, scramble communications, and then- he'll grab the girl."

 "We'll have 36 before he leaves the country. Believe me, he will. So we have to move quickly," he says. "If not, the girl dies. Simple as that." Stiles finishes with an unconcerned shrug. 

 "How do you know this?" Liam questions. 

 The question makes Stilinski scoff. "Who do you think got him into the country in the first place, Liam?" 

 "Why should we trust you?"

 " _Are you kidding me?_ " Stilinski asks incredulously. "I'm am a _cri-mi-nal_ , Liam. Criminals are notorious liars," he says. "But if anyone can give me a second chance, it's you. You, you and you." 

 "We both have been through some shit, Liam," Stilinski continues. "I mean, I'm not going to discuss _shit_ at length right now, but look at you. Father, gone. Mother, gone and with an impressive criminal record? House burned down on Christmas Eve, leaving you broken and scarred and fending for yourself?"

 Liam's eyes widen. He stares at Stilinski, brows furrowed. "See?" Stiles chirps. "Shitty, shitty, shitty."

 This was nothing like Liam expected. He walked into the room confident that Stilinski didn't know a thing about him, and he even assured Agent Hale on the matter. But somehow, like he was the Devil himself, Stilinski knows something about Liam that he himself tries very hard to forget every single day.

  _Who is this man?_

 Stiles smiles perceptively, like he can hear the wheels turning inside Liam's head. "Look at you, Liam. All grown up and about to capture William Barrow."

 It takes every inch of control Liam has learned through his years in therapy not to shoot up from his chair and shake Stilinski by the shoulder. He wants to wipe that smug grin off his face and ask, violently, how he knows so much about him. He closes his eyes, and will himself not to. He breathes in, and out. In and out. He opens his eyes, and is taken back at the concerned look on Stiles' face.

 "You all right there, bro?" he asks.

 "I'm fine," Liam says evenly.

 Stilinski smiles again, appeased. "Liam, my boy. I'm going to make you more famous than that cat on Youtube." 

 

 


End file.
